


[快新]Charming Kuroba

by HaroroKymia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroroKymia/pseuds/HaroroKymia
Summary: 迷人的黑羽黑羽快斗x工藤新一女装，占有欲发作，热恋期的情难自禁





	[快新]Charming Kuroba

工藤新一模糊醒了些的时候，天还没亮透。  
屋内光度朦胧，落地窗前的帘子可能是睡前忘了全拉上，隐可得见外面天色仍是灰蓝色的蒙蒙一片。很安静，有种静谧氛围中任由意识缓慢浮游的虚幻感，呼吸很轻，也听不见任何风的声音，仿佛全世界也未苏醒。  
初春，倒春寒。许是前夜里下过一场雨的缘故，空气掺杂着湿润的凉意，连少许暴露于薄被之外的肌肤也泛着细雨般的潮润。漆黑的发丝凌乱散落于白皙的颈项，肌理细腻得近似于半透明，连隐于其下的淡青色血管都呼之欲出，更别提那些引人遐思的绯色痕迹，斑驳遍布，一路延伸至被完全遮掩看不见的深处。  
他的眼睛将睁未睁地开阖了数回，稀薄到可怜的光线探入瞳孔，很快被沉重的眼皮遮覆，困倦中似乎当是自己犹在梦里，本能地往被窝里缩了缩。  
“唔……”  
一声含糊的低哼压在喉咙底，从身后一些的位置传来，透出若有似无的慵懒和性感。工藤新一尚未反应得过来，就被对方一手探出被窝然后揽进了怀里。掌心和胸膛的触感温热，散发出的热度与微凉的皮肤相贴，他几乎立刻就喜欢上这种舒服的感觉。  
身后的人贴着他，孩子气地将脑袋抵在肩窝的位置，细细碎碎的发梢贴近颈项，呼吸的节奏非常轻缓，就像鸽子的绒羽轻轻撩动肌肤一样，完全熟悉的气息越挨越近，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着，仔细说来已经没有其他任何人享有过如此近在咫尺的待遇，微冷的唇覆上，后颈位置游离着的湿润感触似有一种蛊惑性的温柔。  
“嗯……新一……”  
单从这沾了蜜糖一般黏黏糊糊的咕哝声，工藤新一就知道那家伙压根还睡迷糊着呢。  
偏他哪怕意识还陷在混沌里，却好似察觉到身边的人有点清醒的迹象，于是亲亲挨挨地凑了上来，贪恋于肌肤相触的感觉，无意识地温存撒娇。  
这副很努力的样子还蛮可爱的，工藤新一禁不住想。  
忽然很想看看那家伙的脸，因此他不顾对方徒劳挣扎任性地翻了个身，眼睫抬起，深蓝色的瞳孔里映照出那张与自己八九成相若的脸孔。  
光线昏暗，视野里的一切犹如蒙上了一层朦胧的暗纱。清寒又轻软，柔白色的光落在他的侧脸上。距离近得能看清脸孔上细细的绒毛，颊边几缕散乱的碎发桀骜不驯地微微翘起，刘海拂过微颦的眉心落下浅浅的灰色阴影，睫羽纤长微翘，脸孔清秀俊气，精致到有些虚幻，就好像一面不安定的镜子照出来的倒影。  
似有不满，他鼻尖发出抱怨般的轻哼，却又在工藤新一的气息重新接近的时候乖巧地温顺下来，安静的睡颜好看得不可思议。  
这样一个人，既有胆大无畏又心细如发的一面，热衷于各种华丽梦幻且浪漫热情的表演，也有如小动物一般堪称敏锐灵光的直觉，本能性的反应幼稚得可爱，更是暖得可以。细想起来还真让人颇不可思议，世上竟会有这么一个随意举手投足都能全然攫获工藤新一所有目光的人。  
他不否认这其中或许存在某种情感的滤镜。  
侦探的思维向来是理性冷静的，吸收周围的一切讯息并加以分析只是习惯使然。然而不知从何时起，这种关注里开始掺杂了太多的感性色彩，无形无质，但那种情绪的变化确实潜移默化地微妙改变了工藤新一的行为。他开始时常用一种很纯粹的欣赏的目光注视着对方的谈笑举止和优美仪态，文艺范儿辞藻的装点与赞扬更是不计其数，出于对自己所有物的自得心态。  
就像现在。  
一个寻常得不能再寻常的清晨，空气沉寂清冷，太阳仍未露头，安安静静又平平淡淡的开场。没有人陷入颠倒错乱又不顾一切的疯狂中，也没有生死关头肾上腺素飙升带来的剧烈心跳，他确信自己仍旧还是那个清醒理智又洞若观火的名侦探工藤新一，呼吸平稳，目光明晰，也比任何人都清楚地认知到，这是他和这个人相爱的第三年，并且，希望这样的生活能带着爱一直延续到终结。

再睡了一个回笼觉醒来的时候已然天光大亮，窗帘被拉拢得很好，光线不算刺眼，但轻而易举穿透了纱帘的阳光依旧将卧室照得一片明媚。工藤新一打了个哈欠，从床上坐起身的时候薄被缓缓滑落到腰，眼睛还困倦地闭着，单凭记忆抬手去勾床边的衬衣穿上身。  
“醒了？”不远处传来的声音含着笑意。  
工藤新一“嗯”了一声，坐了会儿像嫌腰痛，大侦探懒洋洋地往床头一靠，长腿交叠，难得不太端整的敞开领口，露出一截深深的锁骨和痕迹鲜明的吻痕，单手拿着手机浏览起当日新闻。  
“你什么时候起来的？”他随口问。  
“比你早一点，我做了三明治和冰咖啡，等会去吃吧。”  
“唔……又是西式早餐啊。”工藤新一的视线没有离开手机，唇边却带了调戏的笑，“其实偶尔换成和式的我也可以哦，比如说味增汤和秋刀鱼什么的。”  
“喂喂，你是在挑衅我吗？”对方有点不爽地“啧”了一声，十分幼稚地威胁起来，“小心下次我在你的面包里塞葡萄干。”  
“敬谢不敏。”工藤新一说，语调却十足漫不经心，“我说你今天还挺少见啊，明明刚放了春假就起得这么早，按理说不该是好好享受难得悠闲的时光吗？莫非你又有什么计划了，黑羽快斗先生？”  
“嗯，是有点事。”对方十足干脆地肯定了工藤新一的推测。这让大侦探挑起一边眉梢，摆出一副果然不出所料的神情，有点自得又矜持着不将其宣之于口，于是终于舍得将目光移向黑羽快斗出声的方向。  
“咦……诶？”  
但由于事先没有心理准备，不防之下，他却因眼前景象的冲击而格外滑稽地呆滞了数秒。  
首先映入眼帘的是如瀑布般披散于对方身后的漆黑长发，发尾是空气感很足的复古卷，微有凌乱的弧度慵懒又显气质，搭配乳白的高领羊绒衫和宽松又少女感十足的豆沙红V领毛衣，A字型的高腰短裙与天鹅绒的黑色过膝长袜将这人的细腰长腿勾勒得动人而窈窕，脊背挺直舒展的优雅仪态更是赏心悦目，光从第一眼印象，便已将背影杀手四字的精髓演绎得淋漓尽致了。  
考虑到这人数不胜数的前科，如果仅是这种程度的变装顶多只会让工藤新一默默吐槽两句，还不至于让大侦探错愕到失态的地步。  
映照在梳妆镜上，那张脸孔出人意料的仍是属于黑羽快斗本人的优美轮廓，他没有使用一贯的仿皮伪造出与本人相差颇多的五官眉目——这是怪盗向来得心应手的易容术，而是只用了摆在梳妆台上瓶瓶罐罐的各色化妆品细致地柔化了男性的特征，妆容精致而细腻，眼尾和两颊泛着淡淡的绯红，显得气质娇美而纤弱。  
任谁都不能否认，眼前的人无论从任何方面来说都无可挑剔称得上一句美女，容貌、神态、衣着，都堪比偶像剧里走出来的甜美idol，又像是许多女生心心念念渴望拥有的少女气质，连抿唇、回眸、眼光流转、一颦一笑，都是恰到好处的惹人怜惜。  
如果不是那少女足与黑羽快斗本人有八成近似，也就是与工藤新一的样貌也十分相似的话。  
这种仿佛近距离看见自己女装的画面十分震人，大侦探足足失语了一分多钟才找回自己的声音，无力地抚住额头。  
“喂喂……你这家伙在搞什么啊？”  
“做个新尝试。”黑羽快斗一边笑一边涂眼影画眼线，手法专业利落得让人见之汗颜，“新一你都不知道啊，那些女孩子看到长得漂亮的女生就很喜欢上手捏捏脸蛋什么的，这样很容易破坏我的化妆啊，所以我觉得非必要的情况下直接用这张脸会比较方便一点。”  
“什么叫非必要的情况？你是指以前扮作我的身份混入安保现场的情况吗？”工藤新一满脸都是冷漠地吐槽道，“还有什么叫长得漂亮的女生，你还能再不要脸一点吗？”  
“你看我现在不是很漂亮吗？”黑羽快斗俏皮地眨了眨眼，对着镜子里脸色发红的大侦探送了个电力十足的wink，“我怀疑我走出家门不出十分钟就会有星探搭讪。”  
“然后你想复制我老妈一炮而红的女星道路？”工藤新一单手撑着下颌，皮笑肉不笑地接话，“继女性杀手的怪盗基德之后成为全世界男人的梦中女神？”  
黑羽快斗闻言歪头，抬手扇了扇空气，装模作样地大声惊道：“哎呀，奇怪了，我怎么闻到好大一股醋味？”  
演员表演得十分用力，已经艰难忍笑到声调都微微扭曲了，奈何在场唯一的观众不太给面子，搭着半月眼，无动于衷地说：“没有啊，我觉得应该是你鼻子失灵了。”  
“唉——新一真是冷淡啊——”

结果最后，还是变成非常配合的模式。  
“这两条毛衣链的款式都还可以吧？左边的比较时尚，但是右边更可爱一点，新一觉得哪条好？”  
“左边吧。”  
“唇彩我想用湿润一点的，你觉得用这个叠涂怎么样？暖橘色和粉紫色，会很像桃花的花瓣哦。”  
“还行。粉色的用浅一点带珠光的那支。”  
“指甲油的颜色——”  
“简单一点的裸色就好了吧，奶茶色或者豆灰色之类的。”  
“不会很朴素吗？要不我加金箔做个华丽的雕花腮红甲……”  
“那是什么？太花里胡哨了，驳回。”  
工藤大侦探忍不住打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地又躺回了床上，单手撑着脑袋，就这么瞧着黑羽快斗对着镜子可劲折腾。  
“你还真是没情调啊。”对方犹嫌不足地抱怨着。  
笨蛋，我这还不够有情调吗？  
工藤新一甚至都懒得睬他的得寸进尺，呵呵干笑了两声。  
“让我来教教你吧。”黑羽老师将他那纤长如玉的手指往椅背一搭，姿态绰约地站起身，“所谓的无死角美女啊，就是要从容貌到品味都精致得无可挑剔，连每一根头发丝和指甲尖都散发出闪耀夺目的光辉——”  
他迎着大侦探冷漠的目光婷婷袅袅地往前走了两步，单手五指一转，变出个方形的玻璃瓶往空气中喷了喷。  
出于某种反射性警惕的习惯，工藤新一先是屏住呼吸往后仰了仰身体，直到见对方施施然走进水雾逸散的范围中才好奇地重新凑近，鼻尖的一小块皮肤轻轻皱了皱。  
“这是……”  
“前调是玫瑰和粉红胡椒，中调是橙花和紫罗兰，尾调是雪松和麝香哦，很浪漫的味道吧？最近的杂志上被投票列为最受欢迎的斩男香，官网卖断货了好几次挺不好买的。”  
细细密密的水雾从半空中沉降下来，对方抬起手，宽大的蝙蝠袖松松垂落，十足优雅地转了个圈，从漆黑长发到漂亮的五官，都被明丽的春光映出一种特异的光彩，确实连手指尖都像在闪闪发光。  
什么杂志投票？你平时还看这种女性向的杂志吗？话说为什么你还知道这个官网经常卖断货？  
工藤新一有时候觉得自己的探究心太强了也不太好，比较容易心累。  
“那么这样就完成了！我要出门啦！”  
“哦走好……诶诶诶？”什么你不叫我一起吗？  
大侦探噌的一下从床上坐起来，眼睛瞪圆，满脸写着错愕。  
“等等，你要去哪里？”  
其实工藤新一更想质问的是，你这家伙打扮得这么精致还带着一身所谓的“斩男香”难道不是给他看的吗？怎么丢下他就要走了？  
出于某种微妙的自尊心，这句话他没有说出口。  
“出~去~玩~儿~啊~”美女靠在门边妩媚地送来一个飞吻，再开口时就变成了柔软的女声，轻笑着朝他随意摆手，“不用紧张，这不是工作，只是假期的一个小安排。我晚上就回来哦。”  
你顶着这个样子出去招摇过市，竟然要到晚上才回来？！  
工藤新一非但没有被安抚到，反而内心更炸了。

周末，高校春假的第一天，两个要素汇聚一起的结果就是银座里流动的人潮比往常更加壮观。在这现代高楼错落林立的繁华地段，这在休息日被禁止了车辆通行的繁华商业区是当之无愧的“步行者天堂”。于是身处于人流密集的环境中，仿佛连空气也比其他地方更加热闹喧嚣不少，后果便是哪怕偶遇到眼熟的脸孔也会不禁怀疑是否只是一时的错觉。  
铃木园子喝着奶茶走在街上，往前了几步才注意到友人没有跟上，她顿住脚步转回身，就见毛利兰还站在原地左顾右盼，脸上表情有些说不出的微妙。  
“兰，怎么了？快过来啊。”  
“啊，抱歉抱歉。”这声呼唤让女生仿佛如梦初醒，她三两步小跑到园子身边，又忍不住四处看了看。  
“怎么了？这么一副魂不守舍的样子。”  
“嗯……”毛利兰沉吟，犹豫半晌，才用一种宛如梦呓一般的语气开口，“我刚刚好像看到一个女孩子，她长得好像新一……”  
“哈——？一个女生长了张男人脸有点惨吧？”  
“呃，也不是……怎么说呢，完全相反，有点让人惊艳的漂亮，像是明星一样……”  
“？？？”铃木园子冷静地组织了三秒语言，然后一脸紧张地抬手去试死党额头的温度，“兰，你还清醒着吗？？”  
在街头打打闹闹的女子组身后，戴着墨镜的工藤新一满脸写着不高兴地低调走过。  
“可恶……那家伙到底在搞什么鬼……”  
多难得一个没有任何案件和杂事的悠闲假期，按他原本的计划，自己应该拎一本有趣的推理小说，一边享受着春日和煦的阳光一边惬意地沉浸于阅读当中才对。黑羽那家伙每次都爱玩什么神秘主义。这是在挑衅吗？其实就是在挑衅他侦探的尊严吧？什么让他不要紧张啊，这让人能放心得下来才是见鬼了。而且还是戴了他选的饰品涂了他挑的口红出的门！  
越想越不爽的大侦探轻轻“啧”了一声，压低了帽檐。  
当时外出得急，他随意从衣柜里捞出便于出门的小高领纯黑毛衣和长裤风衣套上就走，因为身形相似的缘故，一时错穿了黑羽的常服都是过了好一会儿才察觉出来的事情，其中还包括了那家伙特别喜欢的鸭舌帽。事到如今怎么想怎么不对劲的工藤新一微有不自在地扯了扯领口的衣料透气，忽而察觉到自己盯梢中的家伙若有所感地朝着自己的方向看来，连忙闪身躲在建筑的阴影中，眉头却悄然皱起。  
奇怪了，那家伙怎么会去这种地方……

黑羽快斗站在原地的时间久了一些，这让为他开门的迎宾侍者稍感疑惑：“那个，小姐……？”  
“啊，抱歉。”  
他似乍然回神，手指轻抵唇前低咳了一声，露出一个礼貌又微带歉意的笑容，眼睫轻垂，眉目柔美，有一种半熟的少女风情。  
侍者都看得有些呆了，脸颊都红透了仍不自知，视线颇为失礼地直勾勾盯着他。  
“我刚刚好像看到了一个熟人的身影。”甜美的女声轻言慢语，似是这个发现令她感到不安，语调里充满了担忧的情绪，“我怕他知道我出现在这里，然后对我发脾气。”  
“请您一定不要担心——”引人误会的氛围可能让这侍者误将自己当作是守护公主的骑士，他深深地鞠下躬，连声打起了包票，“我们会所在这银座都是首屈一指一流水准，绝对、绝对不会出现任何一位宾客的隐私被泄露出去的情况的。”  
“是吗？谢谢你！那我就放心很多了。”  
在对方看不见的角度，黑羽快斗露出一个极具他个人特色的狡黠坏笑。  
虽然明知你一定不会赞成我这么做，不过，这回可别想阻碍我哦，名侦探。

“不好意思，这位先生，要进入我们会所的话请出示您的邀请函。”  
“前面进来的那位小姐是我的亲人，光看脸应该就可以辨认出来吧？我只是迟了她一步而已。”  
“对不起，可是我们这边的规矩也不能违背，请您见谅。要不然先生您可以电话联系一下前面那位贵宾来接您一下？”  
工藤新一眼神莫测地扫过毕恭毕敬作出礼貌应答的侍者，到这种时候他才会忽然怀念起作为江户川柯南的那段时光，起码小孩子的身形比较不容易引人注意，只要制造一点微小的混乱就可以声东击西地混入进去。  
黑羽快斗，等回去你最好给我个合理解释，为什么会扮成女人出入这种成人性质的高级会所——  
正当他暗地里一番咬牙切齿的时候，却忽然听人叫出了自己的名字。  
“工藤新一……您是名侦探工藤新一对吧？”  
工藤新一抬起头，见到一名看打扮应该是经理的人物正送陪客户走到门前，在对上视线的一刻很明显他有些迟疑，先是歉意地跟身边的人说了两句，待对方摆手离去以后立刻迎上自己。  
“哎呀没想到今天有幸遇到您这位名人，真是失敬。”在这里工作的人显然见识颇广且长袖善舞，经理先是笑着客套了两句，待他礼貌回应以后才露出了有些忧虑的表情，“为何您会忽然光临蔽所？莫非是有什么案件牵涉？但我们这边一向循规守矩，近期也没有什么异常的事情发生……”  
“您多虑了，先生。”工藤新一淡淡一笑，“我这次来只是为了一点无关紧要的私人小事，一时起意就没来得及去取得正式的邀请函，不知这回您能否给个方便……”  
“当然，当然，荣幸之至！”  
说起来，这位自高中声名大噪以来就伴随着无数赞誉与荣耀的年轻名侦探现年也才堪堪二十而已。哪怕他拥有再过人的头脑和洞察能力，人生道路铺满鲜花和欢呼，才二十岁，还只是一脚踏入成人世界的初心者而已，正是对于美酒、香烟还有女人怀有无限向往的年纪啊，想到这种地方尝尝鲜也不足为奇，这次姑且算是个卖人情的好机会。  
经理显然误会了什么，他唇边的笑容添了三分意味深长的味道，视线与侦探幽深冷清的目光相对，露出一个一切尽在不言中的暧昧表情。  
对此工藤新一毫不以为意，他已过了那个特别在意他人目光的阶段，可能是作为江户川柯南的经历充分锻炼了脸皮的厚度，在这种明知被误解的情况下只要能达成目的他就无心再辨白什么，虽然有点可惜不能通过那个服务员再挖出点什么有关黑羽的情报——  
他的视线往安静沉默的侍者身上一扫而过，权衡起来果然还是先去追某个不知跑去哪里的家伙更要紧一点，心思既定便不再多犹豫，跟经理告别以后就快步离去。  
可能是出于营造氛围的需要，此刻分明仍是白天，封闭的建筑内却没有配置足够的照明，昏黄的灯光将环境烘托得神秘而暧昧。工藤新一平稳的脚步落在光亮如镜的地面，鞋跟与砖面之间发出干练利落的响声，与此地为寻欢作乐而来的宾客大相径庭。  
说起来，虽然主观上对这种地方没什么感觉，但职业特殊，他到底也多少对这一类的环境并不陌生。  
奢靡、放纵，纸醉金迷的销金窟。

“伊藤先生，您好像很经常会在星期日一整天都待在这里啊，家里人不会关心吗？”  
冰块碰撞的声音清脆悦耳，雪克壶在半空中荡了一圈然后落于手中，豆灰色泽的美甲在灯光下颜色温润，却仍不及如葱根一般细腻修长的手指柔软好看，哪怕在昏暗的视野里也像能泛出光芒的玉石一般。  
以伊藤这种品酒老手而言，就算不太看得上花式调酒这类手法花哨却味道寻常的把式，却也不得不承认眼前的画面格外赏心悦目，宛如一场视觉上的华丽盛宴。  
“内子每逢周末都会回娘家探望，没人查岗自然要外出松快一下。”  
他接过了黑羽快斗递来的酒杯，澄清的酒液分层得极为漂亮，就技巧来说可以打个满分了，心里的评价颇高却只端着不喝，玩味地勾唇笑笑。  
“女人就是这样，只要你有一点不守规矩的蛛丝马迹就会被她顺藤摸瓜地揪出尾巴，厉害得很。”  
“伊藤先生好像深有体会？”  
“是啊。”对方似有无奈地摇了摇头，“精明又难缠，简直化身成了名侦探一样……”  
“诶——这就有点可怕了吧！”  
“但是。”男人的话声一顿，许是回想到了什么，微显得意地晃动酒杯，“有的时候倒也挺可爱的……所以男人还是必须得守住底线啊。”  
这不就是妻管严嘛？说得有多严肃似的，还名侦探……黑羽快斗听得好笑，唇边自然也含了三分笑意，端着马天尼杯朝着可敬的伊藤先生一举，然后收回手将里面的液体一饮而尽。  
魔术师的手有多快是常人难以想象的，早先就把里面的酒液换成了酸甜的果汁。  
“这样啊，那真让人羡慕。”他漫不经心的态度几乎要流于伪装的表面了，在昏暗的光线下却慵懒得迷人，莫名的，状若微醺的声调里掺杂几分哀愁的忧郁，“我也有一个非常在意的人，但是……”  
深谙留白一词个中三味的伪装大师沉默了好久才轻叹了一声，像这一声轻叹似包含他无数说不尽道不明的心绪，余韵回转了片刻这才慢慢收拾好狼狈的神态，歉意地笑了笑，“不好意思，我有点失态。”  
“没事。”对方彬彬有礼地说，递出手帕，“需要吗？”  
“谢谢，我不用的。”黑羽快斗轻轻吸了吸鼻子，觉得有点演过头了，装作赧然地偏过头，“伊藤先生，您真是个好人。我想您已经猜到了吧，其实一开始我是故意接近您的……”  
男人沉默而端正地凝视着他的侧颜。  
“柠檬派，这是那个人最喜欢的食物。我曾独自品尝过东京所有甜品店的作品，无论是寻常的小店还是最高级的上流西餐厅，唯有您，获得过世界级西点师大奖，年少时曾只身赶赴法国修习并以一己之力站稳脚跟成为业界泰斗的伊藤荣一郎先生，您烘培出来的作品令我品味到了感动的味道……”  
黑羽快斗说到这忍不住停顿了一下，看起来是感动到哽咽，实际上是偷偷咽了咽口水。  
“我知道这个请求十分冒昧且失礼，但是能不能请您给我一个机会？”他微微侧过脸来，眼帘微垂，牙齿轻咬下唇，“这不是空手套白狼，我也知道这个地方的规矩，德州扑克，可以吗？”  
伊藤先生的眼神微微变化。  
若要细说的话，大概是从看待一个风流女人的玩世不恭，变化成对待一个眼看着要痴心错付的笨蛋女人……那种恨铁不成钢又十足怜惜同情的眼神。  
“可以。”他应道，沉吟片刻，又摆出一副云淡风轻的属于成熟男人的冷酷脸孔，淡淡地提点，“但是你要知道，再美味的美食也只能一时拉回一个人的心，能否长久，还是个未知数。”  
“好的，谢谢您！非常感谢！”  
当然被爱（mei）情（shi）蒙蔽了双眼的美丽小姐姐肯定是听不下去这种良言忠告，眼前仅剩近在咫尺的希望了啦。  
他缓缓拨开了牌面，眼底流光暗转，唇边微不可察的狡黠笑容一闪而逝。

同一时刻，掉落在吧台那两人脚边的窃听装置将悉数对话都传送至双手抱臂靠站于角落的名侦探耳中，工藤新一阖目，摘下耳机，随后难辨喜怒地轻笑了一声，站直了身体。  
论玩牌，任在场的熟手有多精于此道，身为顶级魔术师的黑羽快斗与他们一比就是祖宗级的碾压。但饶是知晓接下来的结果已然没有悬念，工藤新一还是低调地站在人群中认认真真地看完了他的表演。  
那位被误导了的大叔可能还当自己运气不好，坐在原处，表情呆滞中掺杂了些许懊恼的情绪，大概是觉得这么轻易就输走一份独家秘方十分丢脸，在与黑羽告别时都显得有气无力的，让人见之失笑。  
工藤新一眼见黑羽快斗准备离场，正打算跟上去抓住那家伙打个招呼，不防半道上却忽然冲出个拦路虎，一把攥住黑羽的手腕，厚着脸皮凑上前去，露出一个自以为电力十足的油腻笑容：“哟，这位小姐，怎么才玩这么一会儿就准备走啊？不如和哥哥们认识一下，我不会让你寂寞的哦？”  
“喂喂，正事做完了我可不想再浪费时间了啊，毕竟外面可能还守着一个查岗的大侦探……”黑羽抽着嘴角，吐槽声小得只有他自己才听得见，脸上却符合人设地露出失措的表情，慌乱摇头，“不、不用了……我有认识的人在附近……”  
“别害羞啊，你说说你认识谁了？不如叫过来一起玩啊？哈哈哈！”张狂的笑声令人反感。  
黑羽快斗眼眸一眯，垂在身侧的另一手正微微曲起指节，却倏然间察觉到不远处一阵劲风袭来，一个空易拉罐正狠狠撞上那男子抓他那手的腕部。  
对方吃痛下发出一声哀嚎，狼狈后退几步后就见一个年轻的俊美青年挡在被他搭讪的美女身前，看容貌像是一对龙凤胎的兄妹。  
“你、你是谁啊？”  
“工藤新一。”大侦探没什么情绪地说，缓缓抬起眼帘，视线清锐凌厉地迎上他的目光，“是这家伙的男朋友。”  
空气死寂，在看场的人赶到之前，他微微颦眉，露出一个不太高兴的表情。  
“我不喜欢别人对我的人打主意，滚！”

如果此刻有什么测量心率的仪器贴在黑羽快斗的胸口，恐怕就可以探查得出，他的心跳忽然快了一拍。  
“新、新酱！你来接我了？！”  
“……别叫那么肉麻，我应该没踢到你的脑子吧？”  
“因为人家实在太感动了嘛！”  
“……”  
工藤新一服了，认命地牵着这个戏精往外走，他感觉自己的脸颊有些发烫，但这一定只是闷窒环境造成的错觉，身边的黑羽快斗难得安静而温顺，多半是这家伙完美主义的心态仍在作祟，除了在自己面前总是放飞自我，他平时的伪装总是严格遵循人设的。  
说到底，明明在别人面前都可以表演得好好的，为什么当他还是江户川柯南的时候，这家伙扮演起工藤新一就那么不走心啊？饱受风评被害之苦的大侦探有点牙痒痒，说实话，这让人事后想来总有种错觉，那时的自己不像是在跟伪装成工藤新一的怪盗基德相处，而是他与只是换了个发型的黑羽快斗本人彼此坦诚地朝夕相伴着似的……  
就像是现在一样。  
忽如其来的想法让工藤新一愣了一瞬，微有失神。  
然而尽管侦探周身无懈可击的凛然气场只有一息之间的松动，却足以被奉行机会主义原则为圭臬又极端敏锐的怪盗抓住偷袭的缝隙。他迅疾地探手扣住了他的手腕，在工藤新一不及反应的一刻将人扯向面对自己的方向，按了下肩头再往墙上一推，单手撑在对方的颈侧。  
砰——  
一个完美的壁咚。黑羽快斗十分满意。

“新一。”  
工藤新一很缓慢地抬起眼睫，映入瞳孔中的脸孔是他再熟悉不过的轮廓，这么说或许有点自恋的嫌疑，却真实地令他心折，甚至是迷恋，他在自得于自己又一次窥探到了真实的隐蔽一角，他最热衷于追根寻底的真实，唯独专属于工藤新一的真实，名为黑羽快斗的真实。  
“新一。”  
黑羽快斗又唤了一声，他偶尔会表现得很黏人，但这人实际却有着相当注重距离感的性子，poker face，游离不定的暧昧态度，典型的表演型人格，有时候工藤新一会被他给气得咬牙切齿，然而气到后来，还是得不得不承认他其实蛮欣赏对方装模作样起来的表现。  
反正对于名侦探来说，神秘和谜题都只是会愈发刺激得他兴奋不已的挑战。  
“新一。”  
怪盗的声调变得温柔起来，眼底褪去了层层虚幻浮光的矫饰，他的眼眸清冽而澄澈，笑意柔和干净，却奇异地，分外蛊惑人心。  
“不要以为你摆出这么个无辜的样子我就会放你一马，可恶的偷心盗贼……”含糊的声音大概只有大侦探自己才懂到底说着什么，但对方眼里却分明平添了三分狡黠的锐光，熠熠闪动着，默契到一个眼神就足以心领神会，他洋洋得意犹如一只才偷了油的小老鼠。  
好冤啊，我明明想偷的心从来就只有一个——  
他得寸进尺到还妄图倒打一耙地如此抢先控诉，奈何还赶不及工藤新一伸出手臂揽住黑羽快斗脖颈的动作来得更快。  
侦探如同献祭一般微微仰首，轻轻地吻上了怪盗的唇。

灯光拉长的人影之间逐渐消弭了距离，从虚空中缓缓沉降下来的细小浮尘，在昏黄的光影中安静地坠落。  
交缠的呼吸，错落的亲吻，难以用言语来形容这样的感觉，一时间仿佛连意识也在对方的气息中逐渐融化，仅一瞬就被撩动了情念却好似这片刻的心动俨然已经持续很久很久，无数个日夜，无数次相逢，无数次交锋，迷离而悱恻地散落在无数风月无边的缭乱时光里。  
“我好像……比原先自以为的程度还要喜欢你。”侦探遽尔若有所思地说。  
耳边流窜的风声逐渐失速，忽然间像是整个世界除了他们的存在都悉数分崩离析。黑羽快斗倏然用力握住工藤新一的肩膀将他摁在墙上急切亲吻，气定神闲的poker face不复存在，素来引以为傲的理智也有了失控的迹象，肌肤相触的地方流窜着过电般的酥麻，胸腔似被什么不知名的情感涌流到满溢，很快的，浑身的血液都沸腾起来。  
不知是耗尽了多大的力气才逼迫自己想起两人身处的境地，初春的气温微寒，可黑羽快斗的鬓角却慢慢淌下来一滴潮热的汗，他眼底压抑着灼人的火，力度隐忍地用手轻轻抬起工藤新一的脸，缓缓用鼻尖和唇摩挲着，焦灼地游离于危险的距离：“新一，我们回家。”  
“……太远了。”大侦探却比他更快就失去了耐心，轻轻地闭了闭眼，然后说，“开个房吧。”

接下来的事情对于两人来说都十分混乱，最后留在记忆里的印象大概只剩下当时错乱的脚步以及急切到要发疯的情绪，这对于向来以冷静自恃的他们而言或许有些荒诞到不可思议，然而现实是谁也无心再关注这些无关紧要的细枝末节。  
视线稍一相触就摩擦出强烈的火花，从别无他人的电梯里就开始热吻，沉迷到差点忘记在正确的楼层出去，他们牵扯着对方走得跌跌撞撞，一进房间黑羽快斗就无法忍耐地把工藤新一推到墙上，他的气息凑近，与此一同的是玫瑰与紫罗兰馥郁魅惑的迷人香气，初时温柔浪漫，后调倒很轻灵而淡雅，飘离不定的，却交织成一张无形的牢网将人束缚其中。  
屋门在他们的动作之后才在惯性的力道里关上，咔嚓，机括咬合的声音象征一个完美无缺的密室完成。黑羽快斗极轻地眯了眯眼，他的妆依旧完美无缺，漂亮得出奇的脸孔却不似之前美丽堪怜的模样，虽然唇角带笑，但眼底的危险已经张扬毕露到不容忽视的地步，勾织出的光影动人心魄，反而衬得那抹笑容艳丽而邪性，整个人气势越来越强。  
工藤新一微微不自在地偏移了视线，脸颊染上了潮红的色泽。  
“脱衣服。”  
“太麻烦了。”  
换装时长仅需一秒的怪盗任性地张口咬住了侦探的喉结，牙齿轻轻啮咬柔软的皮肤，沙哑的动情声调里掺杂着亲吻啜吸的水声，显得情色不已。  
“穿着裙子也可以做吧。”  
每当这种时候，工藤新一都不知是该骂一声混蛋以纾解他快羞耻到爆炸的情绪更好，还是应该诚实地感叹一声这人不愧是天性浪漫的艺术家，确实很会玩，很懂情趣。  
他态度模糊地轻轻“哼”了一声，抬手揽住对方纤细的腰，把人往屋里正中的大床上带。  
酒店厚重的窗帘隔绝了外界的光线，隔音的效果也很不错，安静，而且封闭，身陷在柔软床铺中央的工藤新一仰起头与黑羽快斗接吻，他的手指插在对方漆黑柔软的发丝间，不同于往常习惯的微有凌乱的柔软短发，假发倒是比他本人的发丝更细软一点，如缎子一般触感柔滑，打卷的发梢落在锁骨有些发痒。  
微凉的唇碰到肌肤的感觉很鲜明，接触的部分开始摩擦起来，侦探被抬起下颌，伸长的颈部线条简练流畅，微微浮起的喉结被灵敏的指尖逗猫一样轻轻抚弄。  
“对了……”工藤新一总有被奇怪的想法撞进头脑的时候，好奇心强烈得连他自己都毫无办法，“你这个身份，是叫什么名字？”  
以怪盗基德惯常尽善尽美的作风而言，应该会有名字的吧。  
“啊，你说名字啊。”他笑了笑，浅蓝的眼睛里有好看的光，“叫工藤惠子，其实没什么典故，要说唯一比较不普通的地方——”  
这人有些恶劣地低下身俯视着工藤新一。  
“只要有爱血缘也没什么关系了吧，反正不管怎么上你也不会怀孕。”他压低嗓音，呢喃时的低迷声线暧昧低徊，“我可是很享受这段禁断恋情的呢，新·一·哥·哥。”  
前言收回，现在工藤新一就很想一脚把这个满口胡言乱语的混账踢到床下。  
之所以没有付诸行动，大概是因为黑羽快斗早已深谙何为大侦探的忍耐极限，虽然极度热衷于在作死边缘疯狂试探，但他也没兴趣体验一把调情变追杀的恐怖落差，于是沾点小便宜就狡黠十足地俯下身，伸过手抚摸着工藤新一的额头，掌心覆盖住他清冷锐利的眼眸。  
这是重新开始的预兆，周围的空气迅速被彼此的气息熏腾得火热而缠腻，某种无法可解的病毒迅速统治了原本理性主导的大脑，几乎同一时刻轰然爆发出来的热烈情欲就席卷至四肢百骸。  
春装的衣服并不多，很快就散落在床边的地上，肌肤裸露在空气中的时候有些受激地颤栗起来。  
眼见对方的动作从情人间缠绵的温存逐渐接近于禁忌级的激烈程度，工藤新一忽然少见地感觉有点不太敢看他，可能真是因为这个模样实在漂亮得有些过尺度了，无论是妩媚的长卷发还是少女风的毛衣都很俏丽，羞耻心开始骚动，应该把这人推开逼他恢复成原本的模样才对，但是浆糊一般的身体却早已向熟悉的爱抚方式投降，完全没有反抗的意思，反而无意识地支起一条腿，膝盖蹭过黑袜与短裙之间那一截白皙的肌肤。  
按照一种名为御宅族的特定人群的说法，这个部位是叫绝对领域吧？  
唯美的画面一定程度上从中和了视觉上性别倒乱带来的混乱冲击，感官传递来的信息变得暧昧而朦胧，恍如意识都陷入粘稠的池沼，从中衍生出一种特殊而绮丽的官能感，他在沉溺中陡然茅塞顿开，一瞬间理解了某些人的狂热迷恋从何而来。  
“嗯……”  
属于魔术师的柔软手指爱抚着他全身最敏感的地方，很微妙又很鲜明的刺激，工藤新一的唇瓣微微地颤抖起来，偶有忍耐不住的时候会发出细微的喘声，因为不太喜欢被进入身体之前就释放出来的感觉，他隐约有些焦虑，大腿抬起微带催促地磨蹭着对方的腰。  
“喂喂……再这样我就忍不住要弄痛你了。”  
无声的讯号似乎被误解成了别的什么意思，对方的呼吸也跟着急促了很多，手指伸了进去，动作不知怎的让人无须借助视觉也可在脑海中勾勒出轮廓，那一定是苍白的皮肤裹着修长的指骨一点一点进入得很深，光滑圆润的指甲蹭过敏感的区域，微微撑开了紧致的甬道。  
前夜里才被开拓侵占过的地方还很柔软，在不停歇的抚弄下很快就带出了湿濡的水声。  
如此被温柔对待的对象却一副不太领情的别扭样子，贴合掌心的肌肤泛出情动的热度，细腰发颤，身体里面缠人地吸绞着手指，溢出甜腻的汁液。  
“进来。”非常渴望却得不到满足的烦躁让他无意识地喃语，浑然不觉这样的邀请能给别人带来宛如彗星撞地球一样强烈到爆炸的刺激。  
黑羽快斗的手指忽然加重了力道，他在工藤新一低低的呻吟声中很缓慢地深吸了一口气，然后抽出了被染湿的手掌，眼睑轻阖，探出舌尖舔了舔滑腻的手指，略带邪性地笑了笑。  
结果当黑羽快斗抬高了侦探的长腿开始正戏的时候，工藤新一才恍然惊觉自己先前似乎把对方给撩拨得实在过火了点。尺寸惊人的物事一寸寸楔入内部的感觉实在酸胀得颇为艰辛，他的腰不自觉地绷紧，身体里摩擦到的每一寸都燎烧出灼热的火焰，欢愉中掺杂着痛苦，仿佛全身要在高热里融化一般。  
性器用力地顶撞到根部，再抽出，不间断抽插着将软嫩的肠肉摩擦到酥麻抽搐，他的身体覆上了一层薄汗，咽喉深处溢出舒服的喘息，声音中带着颤动的荡意，湿润的潮气漫上了眼珠表面，眼尾微微泛红，像要被弄哭了一样。  
你露出这样任人宰割的脆弱表情会让人更加兴奋的啊。黑羽快斗想这样说。可转念一想，当这家伙用骄傲凌厉的目光看向自己时好像也会感觉很激动。总而言之，工藤新一这个人就像是与生俱来对他有着强烈吸引的独特存在，无与伦比，不管怎样都会令他心动不已。  
相亲相爱的爱侣也好。  
针锋相对的宿敌也好。  
他的牙齿咬住了侦探颈窝上微微浮显的淡青血管，呼吸已经紊乱得不成样子，游刃有余的poker face也好，心底庄重守护的孤独与秘密也好，距离已然成为负数，伪装更是荡然无存，他伸长手臂像揽住自己的全世界一样抱紧对方，眼底弥漫的情绪仿佛缭乱的火，摇曳的星，流转之间俨然与他眼底温柔的光芒交错，深沉如浩淼的海，纯粹如清冽的宝石。  
这样的感情像是永远也不会厌倦更不会失去新意。  
他们之间的关系就是，任何人都无法插足和替代，谁失去了谁人生都会倍感索然无味。  
黑羽快斗虔诚地在工藤新一颤动的眼皮上落下亲吻。

这个人有时就会露出蛊惑人心一般的温柔表情。  
就像飘忽不定的美丽月影，带来的印象神圣而洁白，印入到心底的模样也泛着淡淡的柔和光芒。  
手指相互纠缠着紧紧相扣，工藤新一仰起头承受对方缠绵的触碰，一点一点的，逐渐交融的气息中掺杂着难以言喻的情感，动作慢乱无章，又好似有什么东西传递了过来，心脏跳动的频率逐渐趋同。  
他像被引诱地吻上他的脖颈，沿着颈线漂亮的弧度缓慢地挪移，贴近，淡色的唇微张，红润的舌尖轻轻舔舐细腻的肌理，留下湿痕。  
“唔……”  
黑羽快斗微微收紧了喉咙，扣在侦探腰肢的手一时失去了控制留下颇重的痕迹，工藤新一气息稍重地呻吟了一声，然后腿被折得更高。  
胀热的硬物在敏感湿滑的甬道里肆意抽插，缠裹着性器的甬道犹如一张小嘴将侵犯者紧紧啜吸，还随着进出一收一放地舔吮不止。  
淫靡的水声越来越响，他们做爱向来不太喜欢戴套，此时已经隐隐有一种无法自控的黏稠感觉了，用于交合的私密部位热度逐渐上升，一种越来越渴望的情绪随着快慰的滋味逐渐堆积。  
工藤新一陷入恍惚的间隙有一眼看见了自己张开双腿的样子，对方仍旧一身精致的衣装，短裙前端微有不自然的扬起和古怪湿痕，裙摆阴影下隐约可见完全勃起上翘的肉具，很深地插入到他的身体里。  
果然还是太变态了吧。  
内心深感羞耻的同时还不可避免地感到兴奋，拒绝思考个中深意的侦探抬起手臂挡住自己的眼睛。掩耳盗铃的动作却无法改变他被折腾得呼吸错乱的现状，反而因为视觉的蒙蔽而导致其他的感官更加鲜明，还有陷入情潮却不得不全身心被对方充斥的弊端，由于想象力过于丰富反而不知在脑海里构想了多少悱恻旖旎的画面。  
直到肉体上和精神上都快要到了极限，工藤新一在几近于窒息的快感刺激中连呻吟声都发不出来了，似乎是从里到外，连意识深处都被对方的气味侵染完全，他有些困倦地轻轻眨眼，黑羽快斗在他的眼角落下爱怜的亲吻。

“找个时间……”侦探懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“一起研究下柠檬派的食谱吧。”  
“诶——就我学不就好了嘛！给我个献殷勤的机会呗！”  
“行啊？那让我来看看这个假期你能坚持几天比我早起吧。”  
“呃……不、我是说，我能撤回上面那句话吗？”

怪盗与侦探，今天也依旧是love love的热恋期呢。


End file.
